Sweet Tooth?
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: Team seven is back together after summer vacation, but something is wrong with Sakura. She loves candy. Read to find out more. dunno if it will be sasusaku, should it? review and tell me. Sry, i know it was rated M, but i changed my mind...FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

K guys, hope you don't mind me making another fic. Uh well...yeah. Flames accepted, after all, i almost always get a flame when i make a new story (Sweat drops) so im used to it by now.

* * *

Naruto ran toward the meeting place. It was the end of summer vacation and he was antsy to get back in training and missions again. He also hadn't seen Sasuke or Sakura since. Sakura went on vacation to a place in Kirigakure, and Sasuke went to the funeral of his grandparents in Kumogakure.

Naruto himself went on a small tour, eating ramen of all sorts with Iruka. It was fun. He even got the recipe of one ramen and couldn't wait to try it out when he got home.

He arrived at the meeting place and of course Sasuke was there. He was always early and on time. Naruto gaped at the scene. It wasn't as if Kakashi was going to come on time for once. But what really caught his eye was that Sakura chan wasn't here. Sakura chan was always here before him. So why?? Naruto looked at Sasuke, if possible, Sasuke looked more dark and foreboding than usual. Naruto just shrugged.

"Hey teme! Are we supposed to meet today? I thought we were meeting today." Naruto said to Sasuke while puzzlingly scratching his head.

"Yeah dobe, we're supposed to meet today. When else?" Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes.

"But Sakura chan isn't here!" Naruto insisted his point. But Sasuke still didn't get it.

"So?"

"So the meeting must not be today!" Naruto said.

"...it IS today, usuratonkachi." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow. He had no idea what Naruto was talking about._ He must have eaten some strange ramen for breakfast or something. _Sasuke mused quietly to himself.

"Yo, I was got lost and then I saw-" Kakashi said lifting his head from his book.

"Yeah,yeah whatever." Naruto said impatiently. "Look, have you seen Sakura chan?"

"About that, listen you guys. Come here." Kakashi beckoned to his two students. Naruto came over. Sasuke after a moment, followed him. " Over the holidays Sakura was-"

"Hi everyone! It's so good to see you all!" She went over to them, munching on a huge chocolate bar. She totally ignored Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Usually Sakura would ignore the others and gush all over him but today was different. He narrowed his eyes.

The Sakura today, treated everyone like they were her normal friends. Which was strange considering that the Uchiha was her object and only object in her life.

"Hi Sakura chan!" Naruto said, oblivios to the fact something was different about her.

Sakura finished her chocolate bar and whipped out a bag of gummy bears. She emptied the whole lot into her mouth. She then peered into the bag, there were three left.

"Oh uh. Here want one?" She said sheepishly offering the bag around. They all took one but Sasuke. She popped the last one in her mouth.

After that bag was finished she took out a bag of marshmallows and started on those. Even Naruto had to gape at that.

"Uh...hungry much?" He siad looking at the bag.

"Don't be ridiculous, (Swallow) Lets just get on with training!" She said excitedly stuffing the bag of marshmallows into her back pocket.

They trained for six hours doing all sorts of work outs. But Sasuke wasn't paying attention, he was watching Sakura very carefully. By the end she was still smiling, the effect of sugar had not worn off yet and she was still treating Sasuke as an equal. It wasn't as if Sasuke wanted Sakura to be all over him...it was just really strange that she wasn't.

This was too much! Sasuke had to know what was wrong with her. He played his trump card. This would ensure whether she still liked him as hell, or not.

As Sakura walked away munching on the bag of marshmallows Sasuke reached out and caught her arm.

"Sakura wait." He said seductively.

"Hmm? Do you want a marshmallow?" She said totally not picking up on the velvet sounds.

"No...I want," He said purring in her ear. "To take you on a date."

"...No thanks." She said cheerily. "I have to go buy more sweets. I'm running low on supplies."

"Er...ok...Uh listen. If you come with me then I'll buy you alll the sweets you want." This was not the plan but his mind was made up. There was something wrong with Sakura.

* * *

At the Cafe:

Sasuke sat across from Sakura and watched her, eyes very very wide. Skura had ordered every sweet thing they restaurant had to offer. He barely had enough money to get himself a coffee.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked through a mouthful of fudge, brownie, icecream and chocolate.

"Yeah?"

"I want that." She said pointing to a delicious looking parfait on the table across the room.

"B,but-" He protested, he really was running low on money and considering he carried around three hundred bucks in his wallet. (Sweat drop)

"I.Want.That!" She said near yelling and pouting cutely.

"Ok ok. Just don't make a scene!" He implored and went to the counter. She immediately settled down and started on the sundae. Talk about mood swings.

"Er...can I have that?" Sasuke said pointing to the parfait.

"Certainly, sir. One jumbo parfait coming up! Would you like two spoons?" The cashier asked.

"Uh...Just one." Sasuke figured Sakura probably didn't want to share.

He walked back to the table, and Sakura was munching happily on a large chocolate chip cookie.

"...I'm taking you to the hospital when you finish the icecream ok?" Sasuke said.

"Why? I'm not sick."

"...Yes but, you're acting really strange today."

"No I'm not!"

"...Sakura?"

"Yeah (Chew)?"

"Are you depressed?"

"??" She raised and eyebrow and swallowed the remains of her cookie.

"Cause when people are depressed, some start to eat a lot."

"...No I'm not depressed. And hey! There comes my parfait!" She said smiling excitedly.

Sasuke just sweat dropped. _Ok, obviously not depressed. But I'm taking her to the hospital anyway. _Sasuke stared at the bill, five hundred dollars.

"Er, Sakura?" He said.

"Mhm?" Through some fruits and icecream.

"You finish that up I'm coming back soon." WIth that Sasuke ran out of the cafe. He went to the nearest bank and withdrew six hundred dollars just in case. He ran back to the cafe. Skura was done already!?

"!! I'll pay, wait here." And he went to the register. Putting down the cash he took Sakura by the arm and steered her to the hospital. She protested the whole way. But they finally arrived at the hospital.

"Er may I have a room for one?"

"Oi! It's not a hotel! This is a hospital! Come back when she has a REAL problem!" The woman said a little miffed.

"B,but she does! Look at her!" Sasuke protested. The woman pushed up her glasses and peered at Sakura, she was currently sitting on the floor dazedly eating candy corn.

"...Ok fine, but only for one month. No more!" The woman said strictly.

"Thank you very much." Sasuke sighed in relief.

Sasuke led Sakura who was still munching on the sweet goodness to her room. _501, 501...Where the hell is 501!?_ Sasuke mumbled to himself. Finding it he pushed it open suddenly Sakura collasped. Falling to her knees coughing violently, she dragged in a rasping breath of air to her lungs, and coughed some more.

"Sakura! Sakura what happened?" He knelt beside her. He could see some blood spots on the lino. And just then Sakura gave out. She slumped in his arms...

* * *

Oooh? Whats Sasuke gonna do? Please review and tell me, and when you do, tell me candy names, i need them through out the story!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

K, glad u guys want to know whats going to happen next. Well enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke laid her on the bed and covered her with some sheets. He picked up the forgotten bag of candy corn and laid it on the bedside table. He gave one last glance at her before leaving the room to tell everyone what happened.

He walked to Naruto's house, he smelled a delicious smell of ramen. He knocked on the door and waited for Naruto to open up. Naruto didn't come. He knocked impatiently.

"Coming, coming. Can't you wait for three lousy minutes?!" A voice yelled from the inside.

"Oh, it's you." Naruto said face falling. "Well come in if you must."

Sasuke walked in. He followed the scent of ramen to the kitchen.

"You can't have any! It allllll mine!" Naruto said protectively putting a hand above the saucepan.

"Er...right. Anyway, I just wanted to say Sakura's in the hospital. I'm going to tell the others. You can go visit her." Sasuke said sweat dropping a bit at Naruto's actions.

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelped as the Uchiha's words sunk in. But by then Sasuke was gone. He told all of the Konoha rookies, with similar but varied answers.

* * *

Sakura sat up in bed munching happily on the candy corn Sasuke thoughtfully left behind, when Ino came bursting in. Shikamaru and Chouji came in three seconds after.

"Sakura!? Are you ok?" Ino pounced on her spilling the candy corn everywhere.

"Ino! Watch where you're going!" Sakura snapped as she gathered the sweets.

"Sheesh, someones pmsing!" Ino said but pulled up a chair. Chouji sat next to her munching on a chocolate bar and Shikamaru sat on the window sill.

"So...are you ok?" Ino said tentatively.

"Yeah, totally! I have no idea why Sasuke insisted I go to the hospital, but here I am!" She said cheerfully. Then she stopped at stared at Chouji. Chouji averted his gaze and anxiously whispered to Ino,

"Why is she staring at me like that?"

"Just play along." Ino hissed back.

Sakura suddenly snatched the bar of chocolate from Chouji's hands and started eating it.

"H,hey! That's my chocolate!" Chouji cried and went to snatch the candy back.

Sakura pouted and Chouji and her started a match of tug of war.

"Give the chocolate to Sakura." Ino said out of the corner of her mouth.

"B,but!" Chouji said.

"Give.Her.The.Chocolate!" Ino said through a smile. Chouji grudgingly gave the chocolate to her, but glared at her darkly while doing so.

Sakura continued to eat the sweet chocolate. Ino left some flowers in a vase and team 10 left. (Was it team ten?)

Next on the line who visited was Hinata's team.

"Sa,sakura san, are you alright?" Hinata said worriedly as she took the seat Ino had vacated.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Hey want some jelly beans?" Sakura said handing Hinata a bag.

"A,arigato." Hinata said and took a tiny amount of candy.

"Hey, take some more, after all I can always get Sasuke to get me more candy." Sakura said pushing the bag at her.

"N,no thanks. But thank you f,for offering." She said politely.

"You sure? Well, more for me!" Sakura said emptying the bag into her mouth.

Kiba stared at Sakura. Sasuke was right, there was something wrong with her.

"Uh...Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"Mhm?" Sakura said while chewing. "Don't you hate jelly beans when they get stuck in your teeth?" She asked him.

"...Uh, yeah. I guess so." For once KIba was at a loss for words. He just stared at the pinkette.

Shino on the other hand placed some flowers in the vase and wished Sakura's health to get better.

Soon Hinata, Kiba and Shino left, wishing her good health.

Sakura sighed, lots of visitors these days. She started on a packet of malt balls when she clapped a hand to her mouth. Grabbing a basin she threw up into it, just as Naruto came in.

"Sakura chan! Are you ok? See, you shouldn't eat so much candy." He scolded and took a seat next to her.

"Heh, thanks Naruto." She said weakly.

"You really shouldn't eat that much candy it not healthy."

"Look who's talking."

"Yeah, but ramen is different."

"Go on, explain."

"...Ok...I dunno but still. Eating that much candy isn't healthy."

Sakura gave him puppy eyes and gazed at him sorrowfully.

"Ok, I'm sorry. If it makes you better, I brought you a bag of nerds. Premium kind." He said taking the packet out from his kunai bag, and shaking it.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh Naruto! Thank you, I love you!" She said, Naruto just blushed and gave her the stuff.

Little did they know that a certain Uchiha was seething at the words, 'I love you', behind the hospital door.

* * *

K i know the story is a little weird, but bear in with me. If you keep reading soon your eyes will go wide with shock or disbelief. I promise.

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for not updating, i was busy if working on a different fic :P, but here it is!

* * *

Sakura finally went to sleep. Naruto stretched and yawned. Sakura insisted he stay till she fell asleep. He didn't dare disagree with her, she was very scary these days and went off like a bomb.

He opened the door and at the same time Sasuke came in. They passed each other without another word. Sasuke entered. He sat down on the stool and watched Sakura sleep. She still looked the same, her wide forehead, her pink hair, her scary attitude...but something was just different.

Sasuke whipped around, but no one was there. He could've sworn he felt chakra somewhere but it flickered out of existence immediately. He looked back at Sakura. Could he possibly be feeling jealousy now that she basically ignored him? What was it about that time when she said she 'loved' Naruto, that he felt anger coil in his stomach?

Sakura stirred awake.

"Oh hi Sasuke." She said looking at him through lidded eyes.

What? No Sasuke (Kun)? Without the suffix, his name kind of sounded foreign to him. He shook his head a little. This was Sakura he was talking about. He should be glad that she's not swooning and sucking up to him, but somehow it feels really odd and feels as if he...misses it...

"Sa, Sasuke! The bowl!" Sakura gasped out.

He handed it to her. She threw up, a colourful mess of puke came pouring out of her mouth.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah...it's been like this for awhile. But no matter! Hey, mind passing me the box of kitkats? Naruto bought them for me. He's so sweet." She replied.

Sasuke inwardly growled at the name of Naruto. But passed her the wafers anyway. She ripped open a packet and began eating it.

"...Sakura...You should really lay off the sweets." He said looking at her.

"Mmmf. (Swallow) but they're so good! Want one?" She said fishing a packet out and handing it to him.

Sasuke took it but didn't eat it. He narrowed his gaze.

"What?" She said noticing his eyes.

"You...why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Like you don't like me."

" I do like you. You're my teammate for god sake." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"I mean like, like me." Sasuke said.

"Oh? Like crushing?"

"Yeah..."

"No I don't. I never have." She said taking another bite.

"Wha-but...I thought. You did like me, everyday you come over and try to talk to me and stuff. You also tried to jump my bones one time." He said.

"I did? I have no clue. Well all I know is that I certainly don't like you that way." She said shrugging.

She really did look like she was telling the truth. Sasuke stood up and left the room without another word.

Sakura shrugged, what was his problem?

* * *

Two months later...

"Sakura chan!" Naruto reprimanded as he entered the room.

"What?" She said around a ball of sour gummies.

"Look at this room! And look at yourself!" Naruto said pointing at her and the room. The room was littered with colourful paper and wrappings. The bed was covered in boxes of every colour and size as well as the bedside table which was over flowing.

"What's wrong with me?" She said looking herself down.

"You're so fat!" He said. "I told you to stop eating so much candy!"

"How dare you say I'm fat!?...Am I?" She added in a worried voice.

"Yup!" Naruto nodded. "As soon as you're out of the hospital you are taking a diet!" He declared.

"When I'm out. But for now I'll just have one more chocolate."

"Sakura chan!"

"Ok ok...fine. I'll have them after you leave so I can eat in peace."

Sweat drop.

* * *

It was dark now. Everyone had visited her, and Naruto at least three times a day. Sasuke didn't come so often now. But once or twice he did. Not that Sakura cared.

Kakashi entered room, careful not to make a noise. He made his way to the bed and watched his student sleep. His eyes remained passive and unsurprised.

"...I knew it." He muttered and left the room.

* * *

Very very short chapter, and i know it sucks, go ahead flame me. But that means im deleting the fic and you're never seeing the rest again.

Lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah sorry for not updating. I did! I swear! but my comouter did something funny before i could post it. (Damn you!) and yeah...my life story. Well on with the story! at last! Hope this will make up for the lack of update.

* * *

Sakura's eyelids felt heavy as she opened them. Sweet yellow sunlight streamed in through an open window. Her curatins wavered as a slight breeze came in. The sunlight poured on to her sheets making them shine. She could swear she saw hints of cherry blossoms just outside the window.

Sakura noticed Ino had come in to change the flowers. She also left behind a small pile of chocolate almonds. But Sakura wasn't in the mood for chocolate almonds...

"Morning Sakura chan!" Naruto said cheerfully as he entered the room. He took the seat next to her and smiled happily. At least she was awake. Sakura stared at Naruto, while smiling. Naruto's smile slowly fell off and was replaced by this look: o.O.

"Sa,Sakura chan? Why are you staring at me like that?" He said nervously, inching away.

"..." Sakura stared into his deep blue eyes.

"Sa,Sakura chan!?" Naruto yelped.

"...Naruto...your eyes are so blue..." She said drowsily still staring at him.

"Em...yes they are." He said with confusion.

"Naruto..." She said heavily, panting slightly now.

"...Yes!?" He squeaked.

"I want...I want..." She whispered, eyes still boring into his.

"You want?" He supplied, a little fearfully.

"Yes...I want...I want...a vanilla parfait, with chopped almonds and fruits, no kiwis, and chocolate sauce. I also want walnuts and cream and lots of magoes on top. Aaaaand two slices of bananas." She said panting heavily, her eyes going blank.

"Uh..." Naruto didn't say anything.

"Naruto...please. I want a vanilla parfait, with chopped almonds and fruits, no kiwis, and chocolate sauce. I also want walnuts and cream and lots of magoes on top. And two slices of bananas...Please Naruto..." She whispered, biting her bottom lip.

"I...um...yeah! Hold on a sec Sakura chan!" Naruto bolted from the room face a little red. His pants were getting a little tight...now that you mention it...

Naruto passed Sasuke along the way. Naruto slowed as Sasuke passed, Sasuke shot Naruto a look that was anything but positive. Naruto just made a face at the retreating Uchiha symbol. It kinda looked like a pokeball on a stick, now that you mentioned it. Naruto thought to himself, as he went to get Sakura's desired parfait.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto with a peculiar look on his face. Did Naruto just make a face at him? Shrugging it off he entered Sakura's room. Then he froze. He definetely felt chakra. As he got closer to Sakura he felt it. And this wasn't Sakura's chakra signature. It was different

Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"Hi Sasuke." She said smiling a bit.

"Hn..." He was still staring down at her. He lowered a hand on to her stomach. He was sure that was where the chakra came from.

"Sakura...you're pregnant, right?" Sasuke whispered.

Immediately Sakura's smile slipped off.

"Yes...I realize that I'm pregnant. At first, I didn't know, but then some clues tipped me off," She admitted. "First it was the hunger cravings, then I had strange cramps in my stomach...Do you really want to know the rest?" Sakura said wrinkling her nose.

"...No. Not really. But How could you not know that you were pregnant? How come you didn't tell us?" He said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Because...I don't know who the father is."

* * *

Aha! Cliffy! Guess who the dad is! On second thoughts dont. It wud spoil everything for the other ppl. If you have an idea, PM me! Dont post it in a review! Yep, sorry bout the short chapter but i warned ya didn't i?

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for not updating! i havent been able to get near a computer at all! damn, i hate writer blocks...oh yeah...i read the 408 chpter of naruto and learned what Karin's power is...yick!! its weird and she saves Sasuke..."Bite me..." She said...ew!

thank you so much for not giving up on the story!

* * *

Sasuke stared at Sakura. Sakura immediately blushed and looked away, pulling up the sheets around herself. Sasuke just stared at her in disbelief and shock. Slowly the emotions died away to one thought in his head.

_See, I told you so._ He said smugly in his head. He carefully laid a hand on her swollen stomach. Sakura flinched and looked at him with large scared eyes. Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated on the chakra.

It couldn't be...Sasuke focused even harder on the type of chakra, but he got the same results each time. It was impossible... Frustrated he opened his eyes and looked back at Sakura.

"Okay Sakura, I'm going to ask you some questions." He said taking a deep breath.

"I...ok." She said giving in. She felt tired all of a sudden. "Make it quick though."

"Do you know who I am?" He asked clearly.

"Uchiha...Uchiha Sasuke."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes, I said yes last time and it hasn't changed." She said irritably.

"Do you really like me?"

"As a teammate..." She said uncertainly not knowing where these questions were heading.

Sasuke gave a small sigh.

"Do you remember the time you hugged me in the Forest of Death?"

"...I hugged you? When? And why was I in the Forest of Death?"

"...Chuunin exams remember?" He said.

"No...not really..."

"Well do you remember the first day after graduation?"

"What graduation? What first day?"

"The first time we became team seven and met Kakashi sensei."

"I remember being team seven..."

"Ok then...do you remember-"

"...No...I...I...stop! I don't know anything! Stop these questions!" She pleaded clutching the sheets tighter in her hands. "Stop saying things that I never did! Stop i,i,it!!" She said furious tears streaming down her cheeks and staining the blanket.

"One more question." He said raising his voice over hers and ignoring her begging pleas. " Do you remember your summer vacation?"

"Kind of..." She said hesistantly. " I remember up to this point when..." Her voice petered out.

"When?"

"I...I don't know..." She confessed. " I just remember seeing...Itachi...and then...and then nothing..." She said softly staring out the window.

"...Itachi?" Sasuke breathed out.

_Memory_

_Sakura walked out of her room while strapping the kunai pouch to her thigh at the same time. She sighed and looked outside, it was really gray and dark but she liked it reminded her of Sasuke. Speaking of which, she wondered how he was. She hugged herself and shivered with pleasure when she thought of Sasuke, his sexy black eyes and his god like face. She smiled to herself and stepped out of the hotel._

_Kirigakure was beautiful, she loved the shimmering waters and the beautiful ripples they made. She gazed at the clear blue water. Sitting on a dock, she dangled her fingers in letting the cool water lap against her palm and fingers._

_After a few minutes of basking in the sun she decided to go exploring. The clouds grew darker and grayer but Sakura didn't care. The wind blew softly letting a neat gust of wind wrap itself around her neck and disappear again. She found a small spring, steam rose in curling wisps. She took off her blue sandals and slipped her slim legs into the spring._

_Mist came rolling in, low and heavy. Sakura moved her legs in the water, slowly letting the waves go over her knees little by little. She savoured the feeling of the warm water before slowly pulling her legs out. She wiped the moisture off her legs with her hands, suddenly whipping around and leaping to her feet in a inhuman speed that only ninjas can do, she grabbed her kunai and watched fearfully as a presence came clearer in the mist._

_A tall figure with a long black cloak that had red markings it cam toward her. Hair elegantly pulled back into a long pony tail._

_Uchiha Itachi...Sakura gripped the throwing knife even harder and watched in fear as he came near her. Her hands shook as he came within a meter of her._

_"Haruno Sakura... the girl who loves my brother..." He said silkily with a small strange smile playing around his lips. Sakura blushed but never lowered her kunai. Itachi stretched out a hand to touch Sakura's hair, but she viciously swiped at him with the knife._

_"Kuruna! (Don't come near me!)" She yelled, trying and failing to keep the tone of fear out of her voice. Itachi who noticed this smirked. Suddenly he snatched her wrist and applied pressure to it, forcing her to drop the knife. He kicked it into the water watching it sink into nothingness._

_"Naze Sasuke ni itsumo kodawaruno?" He asked her whispering hotly in her ear. "And don't tell me it's because he is handsome." Sakura looked down shamefully. Taking his free hand he tipped her chin so she was forced to look at him. His red eyes searched hers, analyzing her quietly. Closing his eyes he dipped his face near hers. He was so close Sakura could feel his long bangs tickling her neck and face. Pretty soon she felt a pair of soft, warm lips cover hers. She panicked and tried to pull away, but the grip he had on her was iron. Her eyes fluttered shut like the traitorous things they were._

_Itachi opened his mouth, coaxing her's to open at the same time. Slipping his tongue in, he flicked a small pill into her mouth. Reacting upon instinct, she swallowed it. She opened her eyes wide and gasped realizing what exactly she had swallowed._

_The pill to instant memory cancellation. She gathered memories of Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and countless others but they slipped away as fast as she tried to hold on to them. Like cupping water with her palms. She curled her hand into a fist and felt her nails break the skin. Ruby liquid trickled out from the cracks of her tight fist, staining the dock wood._

_Itachi opened his eyes and looked at the kunoichi once more. He didn't want to do this. But if this would help his life's mission...He would rather carry out the mission with her not remembering what would happen. Lips still on her's, he slowly cupped a hand near the base of her neck. Then with long slender fingers, he pressed a particular spot deeply. Sakura's eyes widened for one moment before closing. Her lips left Itachi's as she fell to the ground soundlessly._

_Pink hair fanned out as she lay on the dock unconcious, unaware that Itachi had taken a lot more than she thought..._

_End Memory_

Sasuke looked at Sakura's tear streaked face. She dipped her head down, hiding behind a curtain of hair. He felt sorry that Sakura had to go through all this.

He stood up silently, but not before he lay a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. He left the room and passed Naruto. The two exchanged a glance and walked passed each other as if nothing had happened.

So the father of the baby was Itachi...Sasuke felt more anger toward Itachi more than ever. And he also had the strange feeling that he should protect and be there for Sakura in the day's to come...

* * *

Finally done!! i am totally upset that i cant update for awhile, and im totally sorry that i cudnt. Anyway...did you know that Itachi is actually a good guy in the real Naruto world? I just feel kinda weird that here are two _brothers _trying to kill each other...n i dunno...

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	6. Chapter 6

so the last chapter of Sweet Tooth, enjoy! Special thanks at the end.

* * *

Sakura watched as Naruto walked in to the room. He smiled at her cheerfully and sat in the seat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Naruto..." Sakura said unable to look at him.

"So, I brought you a Snickers bar, cuz I know that those are your favourites." He said proudly drawing the small candy bar from his pocket.

"Naruto...I..." Sakura mumbled, ashamed to say what was coming next.

"Well, if you don't like Snickers any more you should have told me!" Naruto said crossly.

"Y-yeah..." Sakura murmured. "I should have told you..."

"A!" He exclaimed.

Sakura looked at him.

"I'm late for training! I'll see you soon as I finish, Sakura chan! I promise!!" He yelled as he ran out of the hospital.

Sakura smiled bitterly as she heard the nurses scold Naruto sharply for running in the hospital. She couldn't even tell Naruto. She closed her eyes and felt weak. Weak like when she couldn't even protect Sasuke or Naruto in the Forest of Death.

Wait a second.

Forest of Death...protecting Sasuke and Naruto? Where the hell did that come out from? Sakura sat up straight in the hospital bed. The heart monitor started beeping furiously as Sakura's heart rate sped up. She gripped the bars on the side of the bed for support.

Weak...Sasuke always called her weak. Yet she always kept trying didn't she?

Now why was that?

Sakura gripped her head with one hand. It was so confusing. She opened her eyes.

It was because she always wanted approval from him.

Why?

Because she loved him.

Why?

She couldn't answer that.

* * *

Sasuke walked with hands in his pockets till he reached the training grounds. Kakashi still wasn't here though that was to be expected. He threw a kunai at a tree followed by some shurikens. All in one perfect straight line.

_Wow Sasuke kun! You're amazing!_

He would always hear Sakura praise him in the background. Not today. Today she was in the hospital lying sick, like she was for the past few months.

He practiced chakra control, and saw Sakura's hopeful face looking down from the tree, looking for approval from him.

He lost his balance and fell gracefully back down to the ground. He glared at the tree. He activated Chidori and ran toward, intent on blowing it to pieces and destroying it.

_Stop Sasuke kun. Please...stop._

A pair of warm feminine arms wrapped themselves around his middle stopping him effectively. He cursed loudly and kicked the ground.

Naruto stopped mid step as Sasuke swore loudly and colourfully. He raised an eyebrow and walked cautiously up to him.

"Teme...is um...something wrong?" He asked nervously, ready to deflect any ninjutsu that might come this way.

Sasuke glared at Naruto through Sharingan. Naruto in turn glared back.

"Fine then! Forget that I asked! You don't have to glare at me like that! Geez!!" Naruto huffed throwing his arms in the air.

The red Sharingan slowly dwindled to a black onyx.

"Sorry..." He muttered

"What did you say?" Naruto said incredulously.

"I said sorry!" Sasuke yelled.

With one leap, Naruto landed on him pinning him to the ground.

"WHERE'S THE REAL SASUKE!!" He yelled pulling a kunai from nowhere and holding it to Sasuke's throat.

The Sharingan was back, tomoes spinning furiously.

"I AM Sasuke, dobe!!"

"The real Sasuke wouldn't never say 'sorry'! Ha! You stinking impostor!" Naruto said proudly displaying his logic in the situation.

"..." Sasuke sweat dropped. But there was some truth to that, he had to admit. He lay there thinking forgetting Naruto was on top of him.

"Am I interrupting?" Kakashi sensei said looking down at his students with an amused smile beneath his mask.

Sasuke blushed and shoved Naruto off his chest unceremoniously. Naruto sat on the ground rubbing his butt, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke had already stood up.

"Sakura's pregnant." He said simply.

Naruto just looked at Sasuke. Then his eyes widened.

"WHAT!!"

Sasuke nodded.

"Who is the father?" Kakashi asked, unsurprised.

"Itachi." Sasuke spat the name out.

"WHAT!!" Naruto yelped this time.

"I thought so." Kakashi said knowingly.

"Since when?" Sasuke asked a little miffed that his news was not that surprising to his teacher.

"Two months into her pregnancy." Kakashi said.

"Did you know she was raped?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto fainted after he heard that phrase.

"Yes. I was going to tell you guys but you know-"

"Yeah yeah." Sasuke shook his head.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"You know you have to support her. Only you can."

"Why? Why can't he do it?" Sasuke said nudging Naruto with his foot.

"Do you think he can do it?"

"...No." And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked down to the hospital silently. Neither said anything, Sasuke was too busy thinking about Sakura, and Naruto gave up making conversation long ago when the only reply he got was 'hn'.

Arriving at the familiar hospital room, Sasuke sat down while Naruto went to get another chair. Sakura was sleeping.

Sasuke watched her face. Her eyes fluttered with movement once in awhile, her hair shimmered in the sunlight making it look like diamond crystals, her mouth curved in a delicate smile.

Sasuke moved closer and his face was mere inches away from hers. Her lips were tempting him, twitching every few moments. Closer and closer.

Sakura opened her eyes and took in a mass of black and a face.

"Aaah!" She yelled and collided with Sasuke's forehead.

"What are you doing Sasuke kun?" She asked a little nervous, blush gracing her features. Sasuke's cheeks were bright red. He blushed even harder when he realized something else.

"Did...did you just call me..."

"Yeah I did, Sasuke kun."

"So...your..." He paused

"Yeah."

"Does that mean-"

"I don't know. I think I still love you. But maybe not."

"Oh..." He couldn't deny the fact he felt a little disappointed. Though he didn't really know why he should be...

"Oh Sakura chan! You're awake!" Naruto said happily, sitting next to Sasuke. He was totally oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was blushing hard, and the fact that Sakura was avoiding Sasuke's gaze.

"Uh...why are you blushing, teme?" Or not.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said, going even redder.

"He's been like that all day, Sakura chan." He whispered.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Naruto could always cheer her up.

"Sakura chan..." Naruto now said with seriousness.

"Yes?"

"Do you really have a baby?"

"...Yes." She glared at Sasuke for telling him. Sasuke smirked and shrugged, indicating it wasn't his problem.

"Wow...but you know it's Itachi's right?" Naruto asked.

"Baka! Stop with the idiotic questions." Sasuke barked.

"Yeah I know the baby is Itachi's. Why?" Sakura said easily, both ignoring Sasuke.

"So you're going to keep it?"

"Naruto! It's not an it!" Sakura said looking truly offended.

Sasuke in the mean time was thinking really hard. If that baby was an Uchiha baby, did that mean he was related to the babe? If so did that mean he was related to Sakura? Did that mean, that the baby in Sakura's stomach mean that it was his niece/nephew!!

Sasuke swallowed hard, feeling really uncomfortable. Then he relaxed, Itachi and Sakura weren't married so he narrowly escaped right? But that baby still had Uchiha blood...

* * *

Two months later:

"Miss Haruno! Concentrate!"

Sakura gave a loud scream.

"Thats right push!"

Dry sobs accompanied heavy and ragged breathing.

Three shinobis sat in the waiting room trying not to listen, but with their acute hearing it was hard not to. They had been sitting in the room for four hours, listening to Sakura's painful labor. Sasuke put his head in his hands while Naruto winced after every scream and sob. Kakashi was trying to read but worry was evident on his face.

"I c-can't!"

"You can!" Shizune said firmly.

"Thats right-"

Sakura screamed a lengthy scream and gave a strange, strained noise at the back of her throat.

"You're almost there!"

More heavy pants and sobs filled the air till a completely new scream joined in. It was high pitched and very angry sounding.

Sakura had stopped crying and was panting heavily in ragged breaths, trying to drag oxygen back into her lungs as much as possible.

"She's given birth to a healthy baby boy!" Shizune said emerging from the operations room, tired and sweaty but smiling nevertheless.

"Can we go see her?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course, but she's very tired." Shizune said but made space for them to enter.

As they entered the room, they saw Sakura in a light blue tunic with her eyes closed holding a baby which was suckling on her breast eagerly. Sasuke and Naruto averted their eyes quickly, but Kakashi however went to Sakura's side.

"A handsome and healthy baby you have there, Sakura." He praised her.

"Thank you, Kakashi sensei." She said happily but her voice was tinged with fatigue.

She hefted the baby up a little more.

"Say hello to Haruno Arashi. (Spring's Storm)"

"Yo Arashi." Kakashi greeted. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. She was so tired.

Naruto and Sasuke moved closer.

"Are you ok Sakura chan?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Yeah...but I'm a bit tired."

"You screamed a lot."

"Well it hurt." But she smiled at him.

Arashi stopped feeding on Sakura's breast, it was slightly pink, swollen and tender looking. All boys and men averted their eyes once more.

"You guys..." Sakura said, sweat dropping a bit, pulled a fold of the tunic over her chest. "Can look now."

Sasuke came to Sakura's side. He stared down at the baby. It had black hair messed up, as if by a storm, thus his namesake.

"Do you want to hold him?" Sakura asked him quietly, watching him carefully.

Sasuke nodded numbly. Sakura carefully lifted Arashi's body and Sasuke met her halfway. He held Arashi carefully, one hand supporting his head and the other cradling him to his own body. Sasuke was in conflict, this was Itachi's son but on the other hand Sakura treated Arashi as carefully as her own son. Arashi _was _her son.

Arashi opened his eyes and started crying loudly, longing for Sakura's attention Sasuke took an involuntary step back, for the baby had red Sharingan eyes which soon subsided to a dark green that could have been mistaken as black. Then he growled in annoyance. It was definitely Itachi's son. To have the Sharingan at such an early age. Sasuke's only activated at twelve. He quickly handed him back to Sakura.

Sakura sighed and hefted Arashi further up on her chest, then exposing her breast once more, she offered it to Arashi who took it suckling happily. He balled a fist and rested it on Sakura's collarbone.

Sakura lay her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes, laying one hand on Arashi's back. Soon she was asleep.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, Naruto looked at Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"You do what you think is right." Kakashi said directly to Sasuke.

Naruto looked quizzically at his teacher's retreating back then back at Sasuke.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Sasuke let out a deep breath, he looked back at sleeping Sakura.

"He means that I should take Sakura in."

"Why?"

"Because you know how she doesn't live her parents anymore, and she can't live with you because you are too irresponsible. (Naruto bristled at the comment.) And Kakashi is too busy. That leaves me." Sasuke explained.

"Oh."

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke asked.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean that Sakura is related to me now?"

"...I don't know. But whether she is or not, you better take care of her Sasuke." Naruto said looking at him in such a way, it could only be described as distrust.

"Hn." He looked back at Sakura and made up his mind.

* * *

Months later:

"That was...wow." Sakura murmured as she lay on her back facing the ceiling.

"Yeah..." Sasuke said equally amazed.

"But it wasn't as good as last time."

"But you still liked it."

"..." Sakura said nothing,

"I could tell the way you screamed my name and the way you kept mov-" He was cut off by a loud protest.

"Yeah? Well who was moaning and pulling my head, hard I might add, as I sucked-"

"Don't you dare say another word after that." Sasuke threatened playfully.

Sakura cuddled up to Sasuke, arm resting across his stomach. Sasuke did nothing, but Sakura had come to accept it.

Sakura closed her eyes and kissed Sasuke on the lips once before going to sleep, but before she actually fell asleep a loud piercing scream was heard.

"Your turn. I did lunch." Sasuke said.

"Can you do it again? Please?" She asked sleepily.

"No."

"But you always do it anyway."

"Not this time."

"Tomato sauce and pasta for supper?"

"Fine! Just this once only." Sasuke grumbled and reluctantly got up from his warm bed.

"Thanks, baby." Sakura watched as Sasuke pulled on his boxer shorts before walking out of the room. Sakura smiled and stifled an excited squeal with the bed pillow, as she stared at her left ring finger. On it was a small gold band.

Now she was too excited to sleep. She took the roll of kunoichi binding tape and wrapped it around her chest before walking out of the room also. She saw Sasuke warming milk on the stove. She crept up behind him, but he didn't even react when she snaked her arms around his waist.

"I felt your chakra a long time ago." He said not even looking at her. She just grinned, running her hands over his hard stomach muscles.

"What's this?" Sakura said feeling a long scar down the side of Sasuke's ribs. It looked like it was made by a kunai.

"Mission." He replied pouring the milk into a bottle.

"It's not healing properly. Hold on a sec." Sakura said inspecting it critically. She put her hands together and concentrated, a green chakra bubble covered her hands as she moved it down the long scar. It turned into a mere thin line.

Sasuke 'hn'ed at her and turned into Arashi's room. Sakura pouted at him but smiled. Sasuke was still Sasuke. There was silence in Arashi's room and an alarming amount of chakra emanating from it.

Suspicious, she entered the room and ran over at once. Arashi was standing in the cot, Sharingan activated, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke, bottle in his hand, was also glaring at Arashi, Sharingan blazing a furious red.

"Sasuke kun!" She snapped.

"It's not fair!" He said annoyed, "He put me under a genjutsu trap. So I put him under one as well." He explained as if that would solve everything.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Riight.

"What image did he give you?"

"I'm not telling." Sasuke said blushing.

"What image did you give him?" Sakura asked exasperated, she picked him from the cot and took the bottle from Sasuke. Balancing him on her hip, she gently bounced him as he fed from the bottle.

"The one of the killer birds." He replied.

"Sasuke!" She snapped this time dropping the honorific.

"_What!!_" He asked annoyed.

"You know that gives him nightmares!"

"So?"

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"Ok ok I'm sorry."

Arashi shot him a look that could only be described as a smug smirk. Sasuke scowled back at him. _It's not over yet. _ He telepathically sent to the baby in Sakura's arms. Arashi gave him a cheeky look as if to say _Bring it on!_

"Oh and Sasuke kun? Can you pick up some candy, ice cream, gummy bears and some chocolate? I want them for supper." Sakura said looking dreamy and faint, licking her lips slowly.

Sasuke groaned and hit his forehead. Here we go again!

**The End!!**

Thank you for everyone who reviewed this story. This is the second multichapter fic that ive finished. i hadn't imagined it would be this hard. I am so sorry for the lack of update! i really am. anyway, thank thank you sooo much! i absolutely love you guys to bits! please review this one last chapter!!

**Special thanks to the following reviewers:**

K and Jazz

Animecherryblossem33

C.a.m.e.o 1 and only

Kyo's Lover

fantasy4luvr

**Many thanks to the following reviewers: (sorry if i missed your name! or misspelled it!)**

EnigmaAvenue23

xxyaoiluvverxx

liljapangrl03

FAN GRUL (anon)

supreme383

black and beautiful

Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08

Tori Hoshi

Romance is Me

VampireBassist

XXxMegasplodexXX

Itachi's number one lover

Naruki Uchiha

sakurahua2x

Balder-sama

Sero (anon)

XxAzNxDrAgOnxX

Thank you so much..and now this is really the end!


End file.
